


Half the Distance to the Open Door

by Lizardbeth



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Backstory, Community: sg_rarepairings, Consent Issues, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala didn't know what her greatest fear was until it came to her door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half the Distance to the Open Door

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the alternate timeline of _Continuum_.

Vala heard the hum of a tel'tak settling in the field at the front of the house. She stayed at the counter, mashing the cooked berries into paste for tomorrow's pastries and pretended she hadn't heard. There was only one person it could possibly be, and she had no interest in looking.

Her stepmother heard and rushed in from the supply room, smoothing her hair and dress, though both had not a thread out of place. "It must be your father. He's back."

"Nice of him to drop by every six months," Vala said with a false stretch of her teeth and she continued to mash the berries with a vigorous twist of her arm. Perhaps if she told Jacek she was picturing his face in the bowl, he'd get the hint and leave her alone.

"Come say hello," Adria hissed at her, and pulled her arm.

Vala jerked free. "Why? So he can give us a trinket, and take all our money? So then I'll have to work at the mill to pay off your flour debt again?"

Adria slapped her across the face. "You ungrateful girl! You would be selling your body, if it weren't for me."

"You certainly don't let me forget it," Vala sneered back.

Jacek's wife was about to retort, but they both heard the sounds of someone approaching the front door. She grabbed the masher from Vala's hand and slammed it on the counter. "He's coming. Greet your father."

She pushed Vala toward the archway into the front living area. Vala resisted at first, with no desire to see Jacek. But then she frowned, wondering if it was him at all. She heard more than one person out there, heavy steps, and metal jangling.

Had the law finally caught up to Jacek? Or had he fleeced the wrong person? Someone who had lost enough money it was worthwhile to track down Jacek's family? Unfortunately, she had no idea where he was, and anyone that angry was probably not going to believe her.

The distinct whine of a weapon charging made her gasp out a reflexive warning to her stepmother, who was getting close to the main door. "Adria!"

The door blew open so hard it banged against the door behind it and fell from one of its hinges.

Her heart plummeted and she stared in dismay. They weren't constables or mercenaries working for someone Jacek had bilked out of a fortune. Instead, armored Jaffa entered, carrying staff weapons.

They said nothing, just filed in with unyielding faces and surrounded Vala and Adria. Two ducked into the kitchen to search it.

"We're alone," Adria offered and her upraised hands were trembling. "Take what you want. We're not resisting."

Vala eyed her in disgust. Jaffa had other things to do besides rob bakeries. She addressed the one in the lead, chin raised. "Why are you here?"

He ignored her question and looked at her. "You are Vala Maldoran, daughter of Jacek Maldoran?"

Her eyes widened in horror. Jacek had fallen foul of a Goa'uld? Then she was furious at him -- after all the years he had told her to avoid them, he had undubitably tried to trick one with some scheme or another.

She was tempted to lie, but didn't think she could get away with it. Instead, she forced a smile and put a hand on her hip. "I am. Who's asking?"

He didn't respond to her flirting either, and half-turned away. He spoke into a communications device and appeared to be waiting for something. Shortly thereafter, she heard a different sound outside. She knew this sound too, and swallowed hard. Transport rings. Someone else was coming; someone important.

She heard steps on the front porch, and the Jaffa cleared a path.

A smaller, slighter dark-haired man sauntered in. He was no Jaffa, that much was obvious from his clothes: saffron-colored tunic, black leather pants, boots, and a knee-length flared surcoat of black leather and golden embroidery. His belt buckle had an insignia on it, she saw, the same that was on the foreheads of the Jaffa and she knew, before he spoke, that he was a Goa'uld.

He smiled at her. "Vala," he greeted her and her eyes widened. How did a Goa'uld know her name? "So good to see you again."

Again? She'd never seen him before. But he seemed so certain, as if they'd met. She'd stayed so far away from Goa'uld, she couldn't even remember what name went with the symbol.

He moved toward her, flowing like a snake, and she moved back until she ran into a Jaffa, who held her, while the Goa'uld approached. "I don't know you. Who are you?" she demanded.

The Jaffa jerked on her arms, roughly, and she cried out in pain. Adria did nothing, only stared at the Jaffa with useless horror. Vala knew she'd have to save herself. "You don't speak to Lord Baal like that, human," the Jaffa told her.

Baal.

Her eyes flew to him in shock and she swallowed. A System Lord was here? In her house, looking for her?

"What did you do, you wretch?" Adria screeched. "What did you do, to bring the gods down on us?"

All he had to do was turn his head to look at her with mild disgust; he didn't gesture. A Jaffa put a hand around her throat and Vala heard a nauseating crack, before Adria fell to the ground in a boneless-seeming heap.

She stared, mouth open in shock.

Then his attention returned to Vala and he smiled at her as if nothing had happened. His fingers reached out to comb out a lock of her hair. "Younger than I remembered," he mused quietly. "But lovely."

She slammed her palm into his face, hoping to push his nasal bone into his brain and kill him, but he caught her hand, yanked her around and had her arm up her back, just hard enough to hurt.

"Still so … feisty," he purred into her ear. "Qetesh is going to love you, Vala. She enjoys taming her hosts, and I always try to find her one she'll enjoy."

Vala shuddered. She knew Qetesh's name as the ruler of a few systems nearby. And while Vala didn't understand exactly what he was saying, it was obviously bad. She shook her head frantically, "No. No, not me. You don't want me. I'm not anybody…"

"But I do want you," he murmured and his free hand clasped her hip to hold her still as he pressed his body against hers from behind. "Well… I will, once Qetesh is there. She's always so much more fun when she has a beautiful new host…"

The lascivious way he spoke left Vala no doubt exactly what he was talking about and she felt ice cold. She had to get away.

He shoved her at the nearest Jaffa. "Take her to my ha'tak. Watch her carefully - she's trickier than she looks. If you let her escape, you'll answer to Qetesh for the loss of her present."

The Jaffa took hold of her and nodded sharply. "Yes, my lord."

Vala tried to escape three times on the way: once by elbowing the Jaffa behind her as hard as she could, once by offering him money, and the last with begging and pleading and tears that were not entirely pretend.

As they approached the tel'tak, she fought for real, using every dirty trick she could think of. The lead Jaffa - with a deep breath, as if he might be a little bit sorry - pulled out a zat'nik'tel and shot her with it.

As darkness closed over her, she suspected she was going to be sorry he had done it only once.

*

Vala smoothed the dress down over her hips and at first delighted in the soft, silky feel. Jacek had bought her fine cloth once in a while, but nothing like this and this was dyed an expensive indigo as well.

But then she shivered to realize the dress fit perfectly from her bust to the length. He had looked at her that closely that he knew what size she wore? How? More importantly, why?

She looked at her reflection and the shadowy hint of her breasts through the thin cloth, and swallowed. Then she took a deep breath, put her chin up, and went to the door.

He was waiting for her on the other side, speaking with his Jaffa, but turned when she emerged. He beckoned her close, "Come, Vala." Reluctantly she moved closer, eyeing the Jaffa's zat'nik'tels and wondering if she could grab one.

Baal smiled. "Much improved. Qetesh will be pleased. Teal'c, bring her."

Other Jaffa opened the door for him, and Teal'c - the one marked as Baal's first prime, who was even bigger and more muscular than most Jaffa - gestured her to precede him.

She wanted to laugh, did he think she was here as a guest? But she followed along tamely enough. There wasn't going to be much opportunity for her to escape from this ship, but on a planet there should be more chances. She'd learned enough from Jacek to con someone into helping her.

But on the other side of the transport rings, she saw the escort already waiting, and she bit the inside of her lip in dismay. There were at least a hundred Jaffa in armor, lining the central aisle of a large audience chamber with columns and a shiny stone floor. There were gold statues in niches - if they were solid gold, one would be worth more than she'd ever seen in her life - and more gold on the fixtures for the lights and braziers. She tried not to gape, but it was all so impressive.

Baal and his own group Jaffa started down the path toward the chair up on a dais at the end. Two of the Jaffa nudged Vala along, holding her by the shoulders.

There was a woman seated in the chair wearing a sleeveless gown with a low neckline and high spike-heel boots. She was a handsome woman, with short black hair and dark eyes, but looked more severe than beautiful.

"Lord Baal, welcome to our domain," she said in that same Goa'uld tone, and then she smiled and stood rose to her feet. "We honor the one who has brought Ra to his knees." With ceremonial deliberation she stepped off the dais to the floor to put herself at his level and she bowed her head to him. All of her Jaffa put their fists to their chests with a great thump that echoed through the hall.

He nodded back. "Qetesh. I have been fortunate, yes. But I seek… more than the support of fortune."

"Oh? What would the Victor of Ra wish with us?" She glanced up at him, flirtatiously, and inhaled deeply to flaunt her abundant cleavage. Vala was disappointed that a goddess as fearsome as Qetesh stooped to such obvious ploys.

"Alliance," he declared. "Your army, combined with mine, so that together, we can crush the house of Ra and have them all kneel before us."

"Oh." That surprised Qetesh and she frowned a bit, moving back toward her throne. "You intrigue me," she answered and turned back. "I wouldn't have thought you would need my paltry army."

"I could take it," he said.

"You could try," she retorted angrily, but he lifted a hand.

"I could, Qetesh, let's not pretend otherwise," he warned her, then continued. "But why should I want you as my enemy, when I would much rather have you at my side? Combine your skills and armies with mine - be my queen."

"Your queen?" she repeated and retreated back to her throne. "You would give me all that power, second in your domain?" she asked suspiciously.

"I would. I brought you a gift." He snapped his fingers and abruptly the Jaffa pushed Vala forward. She stood before the queen, the two staring at each other.

"This is Vala," Baal's hand stroked her cheek and she pulled away. He laughed indulgently, as if she was a child who'd done something cute, and Vala flushed. "As you can see, she's beautiful, and spirited. Exactly the kind we both like best."

Qetesh returned to the floor, cold eyes assessing Vala as if she were livestock. Vala stared back. Qetesh smiled slightly, noticing that, "You are an impudent thing, aren't you?" she murmured and very boldly reached out to put her hand on Vala's breast.

Vala jerked backward, right into Baal, who took hold of her shoulders. "Now, Vala, behave. Qetesh is looking for flaws. But I assure you, my love, she doesn't have any. She's perfect. Exactly what you want."

Quivering, Vala was tempted to punch Qetesh in the face. But just when she clenched her right hand into a fist, Baal's hand moved to the back of her neck, gripping her tightly. "Behave," he whispered in her ear, and remembering how easily Adria's neck had snapped, Vala stilled herself. If she pretended she wasn't trembling, maybe she would stop, Vala thought as Qetesh came closer again. This time, she put her fingers through Vala's loose hair and even told her to open her mouth to look at her teeth. She seemed satisfied by what she saw.

"Pity about the nose," she murmured, tracing down the bridge of Vala's nose with a finger.

Vala couldn't flinch away with Baal's hand on her neck, but that didn't stop her from blurting in outrage, "There's nothing wrong with my nose!"

Qetesh laughed then her gaze met Baal's above Vala's shoulder. "I don't know where you found her, but you're right -- she's delightful. I accept your present, and your offer of alliance." She tugged Vala from Baal's grip and negligently shoved her aside. "Kree, Jaffa, take her to my chambers. I suppose you want to … watch?" she asked Baal archly.

"Of course," he answered and lifted Qetesh's hand to his lips. "I do love watching you enjoy yourself."

She turned her hand to caress her fingers down his cheek. "As if you get nothing out of it," she teased.

Vala couldn't see or hear any more as the Jaffa pushed her from the throne room. She frowned, trying to think it through. She had thought she was being added to Baal's collection of women to have sex with, but now it seemed as if it was for Qetesh, and Baal was going to watch. Which, all right, she was no innocent, she knew men liked watching two women, but didn't quite fit with what he had said before. So maybe it was supposed to be all three of them - with her the human in the middle, forced to please them both?

Vala snorted. Right. They'd have quite a fight on their hands, if that was what they were planning. They'd have to kill her first.

 

*

Her first indication that she was terribly wrong came when two Jaffa forced her to lie down on a flat table. She struggled, kicking, but they were strong and quick, and strapped her down tight.

"What - what are you doing?" she demanded, feeling her heart beating quickly in her chest and making her voice shake.

Qetesh's first prime bowed his head to her. "You are soon to be a goddess," he said. "You are blessed to rise above all others."

"What?" she asked, and when he moved away, she shouted after him, "What does that mean?"

But he didn't answer, and she was left alone. The room was cold, and her flimsy dress was no protection as chill nubs rose up over her body in a wave and she shivered.

The door opened, and Qetesh and Baal emerged and walked toward her. She had on a satin robe, belted at the waist, and her hair was loose on her shoulders. From her reddened lips to the way she walked, it didn't take a genius to know she'd just had sex. And given that Baal was barely in any clothes at all, just a pair of short trousers, and his bare chest still showed the marks of Qetesh's nails, he was the one she'd been with.

Vala felt oddly disappointed that she hadn't been invited after all. Especially when she couldn't tear her eyes away from him - he was… sleek, all slender and muscular like some sort of exotic cat.

Qetesh noticed the direction she was looking and chuckled. "Oh, now that is interesting. She's attracted to you." Vala jerked her eyes away to glare at Qetesh, who put a finger on her lips to silence her. "Now, if you're good, I'll reward you with a taste of that, once in a while," she whispered.

She reached down and effortlessly tore open Vala's bodice. Vala yanked at the cuffs reflexively trying to get away, but she couldn't. Feeling exposed and vulnerable, she stared up into Qetesh's eyes and the utter inhumanity there. She swallowed hard, but Qetesh stopped there, not touching her.

"Baal," Qetesh beckoned him over. "You'll have to hold this body while I make the transfer."

"Of course." He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her against his body, and kissed the side of her neck. "I've enjoyed this one, but you'll like Vala better. And so will I."

"Anything for you," she murmured and turned her head so their mouths would meet.

Vala looked away, not wanting to watch them kiss, and tugged on her left cuff which seemed too loose. Instead of pulling with all her strength, she folded up her hand as small as she could and twisted - the cuff slid a little ways and she tugged a little more. Patience, she told herself, she had to slide it forward slowly and use the cuff to compress her hand smaller.

The kissing stopped, but she ignored them, to work on her cuff by touch.

Until there was a terrible gagging sound above her, as if Qetesh was going to vomit all over her. Alarmed, Vala looked up, just as blood poured out of Qetesh's mouth and this thing came out from between her lips.

It slithered out, long and skinny, and landed with a wet fleshy thud right on Vala's chest.

She shrieked. One hand got free, and somehow, she was on her side and that creature was sliding around on her skin, and then her hair was pulled to the side to expose the back of her neck….

Then everything else went away and she was engulfed in pain.

She screamed as something pushed inside her flesh, and it pushed and it hurt and hurt and she couldn't bear it…

The 'voice' came out of nowhere - a thought inside her head that she didn't think - _hush, Vala._ And her screams stopped. The pain didn't - that continued, agony burning in her neck and all down her body.

 _We're going to be together for a long time, Vala. We'll do great things together._

Vala tried to push at her, fight her, make the pain stop… but it was if she flailed at smoke.

 _Quiet, little human. You can't fight me._

To Vala's horror, her body sat up and broke the bindings as if they were made of paper, even though Vala was still trying to push her away. Vala tried to clench her hand into a fist; she tried even to blink. Nothing worked.

She could hear and she could see. But her body was a puppet being controlled by someone else.

Qetesh smiled, and when she spoke, Vala's voice had changed, turning into that strange Goa'uld timbre. "It went well," she said.

"I noticed," he said and his gaze dropped leisurely to her naked breasts.

The other body was on the floor, and neither of the Goa'uld even seemed to notice it was there, as he bent toward her. His hand held the side of her face and caressed down her neck, while his mouth met hers.

Vala could feel the touches, and she could feel her own hand rising to his shoulder but she couldn't control it.

 _No, no, I don't want this, I don't want this, make it stop,_ she said in her thoughts, frantically, trying to move something, anything. But Qetesh had control, as she kissed him and slipped her tongue in his mouth.

Qetesh was amused by her fear and guided Baal's hand in a lingering caress down her stomach, tearing the dress so it opened in the front to lay her bare to his eyes and touch. Vala could feel Qetesh's pleasure two-fold - once for the caresses, and once for Vala's desire to be somewhere else.

 _Do you really want to be somewhere else?_ Qetesh asked her, and Vala knew the answer was a trap, just by the cold anticipation in her voice, but Vala answered yes anyway.

Instantly, everything went dark, as Qetesh cut her off from sight and vision. It was as if she was trapped in the depths of space -- she was absolutely alone in nothingness, unable to feel anything, even her body.

Even Qetesh was gone. There was absolutely nothing.

She felt her mind - her very self - splinter. There was nothing to hold onto. Her body had been stolen and now she cast into the void.

Then sight and sense returned, as if a door had opened, and color and feeling returned in an overwhelming rush.

 _Be good, Vala,_ Qetesh warned, _or I'll put you back there._

Still shaken by the experience, Vala could only agree. She didn't want to go back there.

Her senses sorted themselves out after the first overwhelming wave.

She was in a bed, naked, with Baal beside her. He was idly caressing a hand along her hip and thigh. After being starved for sensation, it felt good, and for a moment that was all she could feel. But then she noticed the ache between her legs and the pleasure still floating in her body; it was even better. A shudder went through her, uncontrolled, waking her to feel her own skin.

Until she realized Qetesh and Baal had both just used her body, when she hadn't even been aware.

Inside, Qetesh laughed at her and reached with Vala's hand to touch herself. _Your body is mine to do with as I please. It's very responsive, and certainly Baal seems pleased by it. Curious that he knew you when you didn't know him,_ she wondered and then put the thought somewhere else, to continue taunting Vala by sliding her fingers where she was already aching.

 _NO!_ it would've been a shout, if Vala had her own voice. Instead, all she had was fury. She focused it and threw it at her tormentor, and suddenly her hand was her own again. She jerked it away.

It lasted just a moment - one breath of freedom, of being herself again. Then Qetesh slid smoothly back into control, seeming pleased by this momentary lapse.

She rolled over, on top of Baal. He was momentarily surprised, and then smirked up at her. "Again?"

"You were right, my pharaoh," she murmured. "You brought me a perfect gift. I think that deserves some sort of reward."

She bent to kiss him and drag her nails down his skin, while Vala hovered within her own body, feeling all of it. She was unable to hide from it, unable to deny the arousal in her body, unable to close her eyes or choose to not feel.

Vala protested in vain, _No, stop._

Instead of stopping, Qetesh closed her hand around his erection, telling Vala in their mind, _I'm going to bed Baal. Often. He's attracted to this form of yours, so I'll give him what he wants. I'll worship him, because he likes that. He'll grow lax and trusting. We're going to help him conquer the galaxy and when he's done, I'll kill him and take it for myself._

Her mental tone was vicious, plotting to betray the lover who had a hand between her legs and his mouth on her breast to please her. It was disgusting; no, Vala decided it was worse, it was evil.

At the very moment they both teetered on orgasm, Vala sneered at Qetesh, infusing her thought with all the hate she could, _Parasite._

The shock of the invective was like ice water to the face, and Qetesh jerked, her muscles spasming. The rhythm was broken and pleasure evaporated, making his touch more painful than arousing. She shoved Baal away and when he asked what happened, Qetesh ignored him.

 _You will pay for that, you worm,_ Qetesh threatened.

Vala felt gleeful at her victory, and retorted fearlessly, _Maybe so. But this is my body, you disgusting creature. And I will fight you until one of us dies._

 _I am eternal. I am a goddess; you are nothing!_

Vala laughed at her. _Goddess? I know what you truly are._

 _I know what you are too._ Qetesh ripped at her mind, sneering at her as she found hurtful memories and threw them at Vala: her father stealing from his own family, overhearing one of the boys at school bragging to his friends about how he'd gotten her drunk to have sex with her, how Adria hit her… all of it trying to beat her down.

But the memories also reminded Vala that, for all his faults, her father had always had faith in her cleverness and strength. He'd shown her how to create her own opportunity and not to give up when things looked bleak. And once he found out she was a prisoner, he would turn over every rock in the galaxy to find a way to help her.

Qestesh caught the thought and retorted with chill certainty, _No one can help you. You are alone and you are mine to toy with. Forever._

She returned to Baal, cozying up to him with little kisses and a caress to bring them both back to desire. "Forgive me, beloved. A matter of discipline."

He smirked and stroked her cheek, down her throat to her breast. "I told you she was perfect." He clasped her hips and brought her down on him with a long groan.

 _You'll not interrupt again,_ Qetesh spat at her, and she rocked her hips - Vala's hips - making sure Vala could feel every violating touch of her own body. _I'm going to enjoy my new body and all its delights. When you're ready to beg for my forgiveness, I'll pull you back out. Then maybe I'll let you feel this again._

Qetesh did something inside her body - tightened around Baal just perfectly - so the electric pulse went through her. Then as the heated wave started to crest, Qetesh gleefully snatched everything away and threw Vala back in the nothingness.

With no sense of her body anymore, without sensation at all, Vala clung to her victory. It was small, but it was hers. She'd fought and won once. She promised herself it wouldn't be the last.

With that vow, came hope. She had to be patient and strong, but someday, she would get free of this monster holding her prisoner in her own body.

Or die trying.


End file.
